Before He Cheats
by Mya G
Summary: Sango takes matters into her own hands when she finds out Miroku's been cheating. Then, she gives a bar confession to a certain bartender. Based in modern times. This is my first song fic be gentle. Slight InuxSango.


Author's Notes: All lyrics are spoken in _italics._

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or Carrie Underwood's Before He

Cheats.

The smoky haze was thick in the bar from blue collar men letting of some steam from a hard day's work by smoking their long waited cigars or cheap cigarettes. The same men were laughing it up, joking about their bosses, the new scrawny guy at the job, and how they were spending their paychecks.

The bar was empty save for one young woman who was nursing a shot of whiskey. She was a pretty woman, about in her early twenties, had healthy, creamy skin, and dark brown eyes. Her dark hair that usually highlighted a brown color was completely black in the dark lighting of the barroom. It hung loosely down her back except for it being tied near the end by a white ribbon. She didn't look to be in a conversational mood, but the barkeep had served her the amount of two drinks in the three hours she'd been there.

"Pardon me, but the limit for moping in silence is limited to two hours here," he said, snapping her out of her haze. "The name's InuYasha."

The girl glared at the barkeep. The young man seemed no more older than she was. He was dressed in normal blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail, (a rule for employees who work at the bar, she figured) and his dark eyes had specks of purple in his irises. The young man raised his eyebrows at her as if saying 'I'm listening.'

"Sango. I'm not moping; I'm waiting," Sango stated, downing her shot.

"Ah, boyfriend's late? Sorry, to tell ya this, Sango, but I don't think he's showing up tonight," InuYasha said, pouring her another drink.

Sango chuckled. "Oh, I'm not waiting for that two-timing cheat to show up tonight," she explained with a funny smirk on her face. "I'm waiting for him to scream."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the remark. "What? You left a dead animal in his bed or something?"

Sango chuckled again. "Of course not." She slammed her hand on the bar. "Take a break for a while, and I'll tell you exactly what he's doing right now and his punishment."

"I'm kinda working here. My older brother would kick my butt if he caught me slacking off," InuYasha snorted, wiping a glass.

Sango frowned. "You're the one who wanted to me to _mope _to someone. Sit and clean glasses, polish the bar, or whatever you do and listen." Inu still didn't look convinced. "I'll give you a big tip to listen."

The bartender shrugged his shoulders and sat down, still wiping the glass in his hand. "Why not? It's a while till closing time."

Sango smiled and leaned forward onto the bar. "Alright then, where do I start… I guess you need to know what ole Miroku's like…." She sat up again as she face InuYasha.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky... Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey…_" At that, she downed her shot and slammed it onto the bar.

"Another one."

InuYasha sighed and poured it. "Well…."

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo…_" Sango smirked. "_And he don't know…_"

InuYasha blinked at the sinister look on Sango's face. "Know what?"

"_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat... I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_" Sango confessed proudly.

"Whoa…." InuYasha blinked. "Don't you think that's a bit… much?"

Sango snorted. "We were engaged," she spat.

Inu eyed her ring finger to see it bare. "You give it back?"

"Never got it," Sango informed him, "He said he didn't want it to be so _formal_."

"Ah," Inu nodded. "Go on."

"Well… _Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karoke… Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne… And he don't know..._

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat, I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires…"

"_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_" InuYasha sighed.. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Sango stared at Inu and blinked. "_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me! Ohh... not on me…_"

InuYasha smirked. "_Cause you dug your key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved your name into his leather seat... You took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._"

Sango chuckled, a little on the tipsy side, and nodded. "_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... Ohh... before he cheats…_"

InuYasha smiled and put up his rag. "You wanna get out of here."

Sango smirked. "Aren't you still on the clock? What will big brother say?"

"Who cares? Come on," Inu smiled.

Sango smiled. "Do you have car insurance?"

"I won't need it."

End

Author's Note: Probably a lame ending, but tell that to my brain when I hear this song on the radio everyday.


End file.
